Embracing Fate
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Two completely different people that are meant to be together. A Soul Bond, a prophesy, hormones, and an evil wizard that wants to take over the world. Could life get anymore exciting. AU characters, and an OC character.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick thing; I'm American, and I don't really know British money…at all, so a lot of things are probably going to be Americanized.**

**Draco is in Gryffindor and from America, and just about everyone is different. The character Aya is mine, and I hope you're ready for a completely different Hermione. **

**Also, if you like Ginny and, you best not read this story.**

The Two Very Different Lives of Two Very Different People

Harry Potter

Seventeen years old, amazing black hair, emerald green eyes that make girls swoon at his feet, and a body to die for. Not to mention he's the perfect boy. Doesn't drink, doesn't smoke, no drugs, and surprisingly, he's a virgin. Every mothers dream child.

It's no surprise that he has the greatest life anyone could ask for

Aya Valentine, Ron Weasly and Neville Longbottom, his best friends, they're always there for him, and he's always there for them. They've been a group since their first year, and they just get closer and closer.

Ginny Weasly, his girlfriend since his sixth year, boy is she nice. She's a year below him, but they're okay. They don't have much in common, but what boyfriend and girlfriend do these days. They haven't had sex yet, but they were planning on it this year.

His Parents, James and Lily Potter, beautiful and nice people, always helping as much as they can, whenever they can, just about everyone who knows them loves them, and they love just about everyone they know. Except for Ginny, for some reason, they just don't like her, in fact, they almost hate her, but of course they would never tell Harry.

"Oh. My little sweetie is starting his seventh year, and as the Quidditch captain. Now, I want you to study hard, and don't spend all your time getting you brains snogged out."

Harry groaned. "Mom, please. We've talked about this."

Lily held up her hands in defense. "Okay, okay……I just don't want you to come home with lipstick on you boxers."

Harry groaned again before Aya and Neville came over, with Ron behind them. "Hi Mr. Potter. Hi Mrs. Potter." The three said with politeness.

They said hi to Harry's friends before turning back to him to say, "Okay son, I want you to have fun this year." "I love you so much, and we'll send you letters every week."

"I'm not four…I love you both too." Harry said the last part in a little whisper before they left.

He turned towards his friends as they started walking to their compartment. "This is going to be the greatest year ever."

"How do you know that? What if it's going to be a terrible year?" Aya said as they sat down and Harry closed their door as the train started.

Neville looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, I'm perfectly fine. Do I look like I have something bothering me? Huh?"

"Okay." Neville said with a pointed look at Harry and Ron.

*

"Draco asked me to marry him." Aya yelled out, ten minutes before they reached Hogwarts.

Ron stopped their conversation and looked at her with wide eyes. Neville just cringed at the volume of her voice. "He what?!" Ron asked completely taken by surprise.

"Draco asked me to be Mrs. Aya Malfoy when we went to that little July 4th thing. So we show up, and there's no one there, except for this old couple a few people that were obviously hippies, or beatniks, or something like that. Anyway, we were looking out the window, and had the greatest view of the fireworks. Suddenly the hippies started playing one their steel drums, and it was just so romantic. And then I turned back to him, but he wasn't there, then I looked down and saw him on his knees, with this." Aya held up her left hand which had this pretty nice rock on a gold band.

"Holy crap…How the hell did Draco pay for a rock like this?" Ron asked as he pulled her hand towards him.

Aya pulled it back. "It's not that big, and he assured me that it wasn't too expensive."

Neville started laughing. Aya gave him a look, but he just continued to laugh. "It's a really nice ring Aya, but we've told you before guys tend to say something went they meant something else. For example: Of course not. This ring was a real bargain, and I could see you loving the ring on your finger…He really meant: Of course this thing is expensive. It's a real fucking diamond. And it was the cheapest one I could think of you wouldn't get mad about."

Aya looked at him with shock. She was going to say something, but Neville's laugh got a tiny bit louder for a little second. "Draco wouldn't lie to me."

"Everyone lies. I lie. Neville lies. I'm not sure Harry lies, but I'm pretty sure that Draco lied."

Aya huffed for a few seconds before looking at her ring. "I can't believe he lied to me about this. He seemed so sincere……Oh, my god. What if he's lied to me about other things, and I don't know it because he's so good at acting like he didn't lie. Oh, my god. I'm in a sham engagement." Neville just started to laugh harder; he was literally holding his sides.

And guess who walked in their compartment. Draco Malfoy.

Aya looked up and smiled as Draco sat down next to her. Harry, who hadn't even looked at anyone yet, was staring out the window.

While Ron, looked at the two, waiting for them to start fighting over the ring money. Heh heh heh. Ever since they got together in third year, they have been the perfect couple. No joke. And despite Harry and Neville's attempts to stop him, he mad a vow, a vow to make the perfect couple get into one fight before the end of the year. It's not that he doesn't like Draco, he's a very good friend, and he's engaged to one of his best friends. But once he makes a vow, there's no breaking a vow. It's like a pact, or sex, once you're in the middle of sex, you don't suddenly stop, keep going until the end. That's what this felt like. Four years and he couldn't even get a squabble out of them.

"How much did you spend on the ring?" Aya asked after Neville rolled out of the room.

Draco looked at her with a tiny smile. He knew that was going to eat her up inside. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Aya said crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"That job that I have every summer pays really well. I'm saving the rest for an apartment, and I bought the ring for two thousand dollars, which is a real bargain for an engagement ring." Ron's eyes widened for a few seconds before he gave up. This round was lost. But he still had a whole year. Oh yes, he would win.

Aya gaped at him. "You spent two thousand dollars on me?" Ron was a little shocked to see her lunge at him and give him a hard kiss that soon turned into them making out (snogging).

After a minute or so, Ron said, "You know what; we're just gonna go and see if Neville is still alive." He grabbed Harry and got out of compartment.

"What?" Harry asked, a tiny big mad.

Ron looked at him weirdly. "Is everything okay?"

Harry looked at him for a few seconds. He didn't know if he was okay. As soon as he got on the train, he felt a little tingle in his stomach. But he didn't want Ron to worry. "I'm fine. Just feel a bit weird I guess."

Ron shrugged before looking around for Neville. "I saw him roll out of here laughing. Were the hell could he roll. Did you see him laughing? I didn't even get what he found so funny."

"Well, we got to find him."

Ron looked down both ways of the train and said, "You go that way, I'll go this way."

Harry stopped him before he got out of reach. "Why can't I go that way?"

"If I have the choice, I choose north."

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows before rolling his eyes and walking south down the train. He stopped a few times as that tingle got a little stronger, but he ignored it the best he could.

He looked into each compartment. He saw a few first years that looked really nervous about their first year. But no Neville.

Then he opened a compartment that made him pause. Only one person in it, and it looked like a seventh year or a six year girl. But he's never seen her before. And she was alone. No one ever sits alone, in a compartment, on a train. There's always someone who needs a seat when every other compartment is filled.

Oh, and not to mention that this gal was, **Drop. Dead. Gorgeous**.

*

Hermione Granger

Also know as the neighborhood whore, and she doesn't deny it.

Seventeen years old, long dark brown curly hair, dark brown eyes that for some reason made boys crazy with lust, full red lips, breasts that women think are fake because of their perfectness, curves to die for, and long lustful legs even though she's not tall.

But she's not really a good kind of girl, if you know what I mean. She's terrible with authority, does the occasional drug, she's not a big drinker, but she does smoke. But it's okay, because she doesn't have an addictive behavior. You'd think she's a psychopath, and she basically is. It's almost as if she has no heart, no emotions, no conscious, no feelings. But you would expect all of that coming from her if you met her mother.

Victoria Granger. A very attractive alcoholic, chain smoker, and she doesn't care about her daughter at all. It's almost as if she doesn't even know she exists. But Hermione got used it. In fact she doesn't even care about her mother anymore. They're kind of like roommates that live together, but they don't want to live together, but they have to because of a money problems or something. They don't hate each other; they just barely know each other, like neighbors in New York.

Oh, and her mother's also a vampire. She usually goes out late and feeds off of bums and street people, rarely killing. Hermione's father was a mystery to everyone. He wasn't a wizard, he wasn't a muggle, but he was something different, one of a kind really, until his daughter Hermione was born. He left as soon as he found out Victoria was pregnant. Her mother never told her his name or anything else about him, except that he was extremely handsome. Like that helped.

But since Hermione is half vampire and half something else, it's been difficult growing up. She doesn't care for tasting blood, but she is fascinated by it. The only thing her mother told her is that she'd only like her mate's blood. But she hasn't found him yet, and she hopes she never does.

She can go in the light, but she doesn't really like it, she prefers the night, and darkness. Hermione also can do certain things that other people or witches can't do. She can think of something, snap her fingers and it happens. For example: she thinks of an apple, she snaps her fingers, and an apple appears in front of her, or in her hand. Another thing, which she's been practicing, is thinking of something, pointing her finger at it, and moving it to where she wants that thing to go. For example: she points at the window, moves her hand to the left, and the window opens. She figured she got that from her father.

Not to mention her healing abilities. She heals almost immediately after she gets hurt, which isn't very good for a person that's trying to kill herself. That's when she first found out about her healing. She sliced her wrist and was ready to die, but when nothing happened, she looked down at her wrist and saw no blood, and no cut. Woe.

Anyway

Hermione was currently packing, she was heading to Hogwarts today, but apparently, she had to go on a train, and she had to go to London, which was only a snap away, but still.

A week earlier, she got a visit from an old man named Dumbledore. He gave her a letter and said he would like her to g to a magical school called Hogwarts. He said she could be in her own year, and that it would be wise to accept. It seemed pretty stupid, but she had nothing better to do.

So here she was, walking over to her half passed-out mother on the couch with her suitcase.

"I'm leaving. I might come back, I might not……Bye." Hermione said causally as she started walking out. Her mother barely even lifted her head to see her leave.

She looked around, making sure the coast was clear before snapping her fingers and appearing in Platform 9¾. She looked around saw a bunch of kids saying goodbye to their parents.

She put her suitcase with all the other ones before getting on the train. She looked for an empty one, and after a few minutes, found an empty compartment. She went in and immediately snapped her fingers. Her iPod and speakers appeared, and she put on Telephone by Lady Gaga, and Beyonce.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. Feeling rather calm and relaxed, but then she felt a little tingle in her stomach. She held onto her stomach for a few seconds before everything was okay again.

She looked out the window to see they had started moving. She sighed and laid back before taking out a cigarette from her jacket pocket. She snapped her fingers for her lighter and lit her cig.

She inhaled deeply before releasing the smoke a few seconds later. That felt good.

She felt that tingle again. She rolled her eyes at the feeling before taking a few more drags. Not really caring that much about the cleanness of the train, she dropped her cigarette on the floor and stepped on it to rub it out.

When she felt that tingle get stronger, she took out her book to get her mind off it. HeartSick, a great book, she started it a few days ago and was already addicted to it.

When Hermione heard her compartment door open, and feel the tingle get stronger, she looked up from her book and lost her breath. This was a first, usually it was guys that loose their will at the sight of her, not the other way around.

*

"Um……Hello." Harry said with a slightly shaky voice.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What do you want?" She asked in a slightly cold voice. She might feel weak at the knees from the sight of this guy, but she is a damn fine actress, and no way is she going to break down for this guy.

Harry continued to stare at her, not hearing a word she said, not to mention the tingle in the stomach stopped, so it was a bit easier to focus. But this girl was wearing jean shorts, a black tank-top, and a battered up old army jacket that had so many holes in it, you could practically see all her skin.

When he saw her looking at him, waiting for something, he realized she said something. "Have you seen an average height pale guy with really short black hair?"

"No…Now get out." Harry could tell from her voice that she was American. But he didn't want to leave.

He was about to, but he really want to know who she was. "Sorry, but…who are you?"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked back, looking him up and down.

Harry held out his hand. "I'm Harry…Potter." His name was well known by everyone, but he hopped she didn't know it.

Hermione looked at his hand, then back down to her book. When he didn't leave, she looked back up at him. He was waiting for her name. She rolled her eyes and was about to say it, but a bouncy red head girl came over.

"Harry. I'm so glad I found you." She gave him a quick peck, which Harry didn't seem comfortable from, and then she looked at Hermione. "Who the hell are you?" Harry looked at Ginny with wide eyes. What was wrong with her, she never talked that way to anybody.

Hermione raised her eyebrows with tiny smirk. "Aren't you a nice little girl."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. Just because she was a year below Harry didn't mean she was a little girl. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, now will you please get out."

Ginny glared at the girl before grabbing Harry's hand. "You better change into your robes."

Harry looked at Ginny weirdly as she led him up the train. That tingly feeling was back, and it was starting to hurt. "Ginny…stop."

Ginny stopped and turned around to Harry. She had a sick smile on, and for some weird reason, Harry found it disgusting. "Can you believe that girl? Who the hell was she anyway…and what were you doing talking to her?"

"Ron and I were looking for Neville."

Ginny started playing with the collar of his shirt and said, "She was really mean to me, I don't want you to talk to her anymore."

Harry looked at her shocked. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Ginny took a step back, obviously not expecting that. "Harry, I'm your girlfriend. And I'm letting it go that you were staring at her like she was a goddess."

"I don't even know who she is; you can't tell me I can't talk to someone."

Ginny looked at Harry for a few seconds before smiling. "Okay fine. I don't want to ruin the mood for tonight."

Before, the idea of sleeping with Ginny made him really happy, but now, he's getting the need to throw up. Feeling that, he felt the need to say something, now. "Listen, Ginny…Over the last…three minutes, I've been thinking. I don't think I'm ready to have sex yet." That wasn't true. He felt the need to have sex with the girl he just met, but he doesn't want to have sex with Ginny.

She looked mad for a few seconds before smiling. "Oh. Okay." Harry raised his eyebrows as she skipped off.

He shrugged before walking back to the compartment. He walked in to find Neville and Ron in a conversation, and Aya reading a book while resting her head on Draco's shoulder. He sat next to Neville. "Where were you?"

"I found him coming out of a compartment with a smug smirk on his face. Obviously he found a girl to fuck." Aya kicked Ron's foot with a little glare. She really didn't like swear words.

"Who was it?" Draco asked, not really that curious.

Neville shrugged with a smile. "To hell if I know."

Harry shook his head with a smile before it disappeared. "Does anyone know if there's going to be a new girl in our year?"

Aya smiled. "Yes. I heard about that. But no one knows who she is."

Harry just nodded his head before the train came to a stop. They all stood up and smiled. "I guess our new year starts now.

*

Hermione followed a bunch of little kids to some boats before being stopped by a huge man with a little beard. "Sorry miss, first years only."

"This is my first year." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, this way." He pointed her to a boat and she got in. apparently, she got in the last boat, and the big man was the only one who joined her. "I'm Hagrid."

She turned her head and gave him a tiny smile. "I'm nobody important."

"Everyone is important."

Hermione sighed with an amused smirk. "Not me."

Hagrid shook his head before docking the boat. Hermione gave him a quick wave before following behind the group of little kids. She kept in the back, taking her time. When she heard an old woman start to talk, she listened.

"Hello. I'm Professor McGonagall, I teach transfiguration. You are about to enter the Great Hall, follow me and keep in a straight line. When I call your name, you will step up and be sorted into your house."

Hermione liked the Great Hall, it was big and old. For some reason, she just likes old things. And the fact that there were candles floating in the air was just amusing.

"Jessica Gorine." McGonagall called as a little girl with black pigtails walked up and sat in the chair. The professor a hat over her head and the hat started to talk. But it seemed only the little girl Jessica could hear it.

Suddenly, the hat yelled out. "Ravenclaw." The girl jumped off the chair and

After six more kids, the professor called out, "Hermione Granger…" Everyone noticed the way McGonagall's eye's widened and she looked back at Dumbledore, he nodded and she looked back with a tiny smile as Hermione stepped forward.

A few gasps were heard at the sight of Hermione. She was beautiful, and she was starting on her seventh year, and she was new. But Harry was just focused intently on her, her name is beautiful too.

Hermione sat on the chair as the hat was put over her head. The room was dead silent, everyone waited to hear what house this mysterious new girl was going to be put in.

"My my, so the prophecy is true. No doubt you've met him already, that tingle in you stomach. I can see you're not an easy one to please, but I hope you feel content with…GRYFFINDOR." The hat yelled out at the end, but Hermione just sat there, confused by what it said. Who's him? How the hell did that hat know about the stomach tingle? What prophecy? She doesn't have any significance in life…Right?

Harry slightly smiled, but Ginny just groaned.

She was broken out of her little trance by the sound of cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. She figured that's where she has to go, so she did. She sat at the end of the table, looking at the table of professors, not even paying to mind anything around her.

She looked at the old man in the middle, the one that came to see her. Dumbledore. He was looking at her with a little smile that was partly hidden by his long beard. She eyed him curiously as he nodded at her, like he was pleased she got in Gryffindor, or did he already know she would end up in that house?

As the rest of the little kids were sorted, Hermione noticed that almost everyone in the room was staring at her. She felt the need to have a cigarette, but figured that it wasn't really the time, or the place.

When all the kids were seated, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall became silent again. "Hello, and welcome to another school year. For the first years, I must warn you all, not to venture into the forbidden forest. Also, you might all notice that we have a new student in the seventh year. Some of you might find this odd, but her…abilities give her an advantage. Now, on with the feast." He clapped his hand a food appeared on the tables. The new little kids gasped and smiled before digging in.

But Hermione's mind was on the forbidden forest. What was forbidden about it? She wanted to know. She wanted to find out. But of course she had all year for that. Right now, she was expected to eat.

She looked at the food for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. She's not really one for meat, or vegetables, but fruit is okay. There was so much meat on the table, and the fruit was on the other end of the table. She sighed before pouring herself a cup of water. And, as if the old man new her little dilemma, a bunch of fruit appeared on her plate. She looked up to see Dumbledore smiling. He raised his goblet to her before taking at drink.

This old man was getting strange, and it only made Hermione curious.

*

"That new girl is hot." Ron said with some chicken in his mouth.

Aya grimaced at the sight of Ron talking with his mouth full. She used to tell him to close his mouth and wait to talk until he was done chewing. But she gave that up a few years ago. It still made her sick though.

She looked towards Harry and saw him staring at his empty plate. "Harry? Is something wrong?"

Harry looked up at saw Aya looking at him concerned. "No. I'm fine."

Aya looked at him suspiciously before asking. "Is it about Ginny?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, again before Ginny turned back towards him.

"Harry, I was just having a great conversation with Lavender, and she said the room of requirement will be free next week on Sunday." Ginny said suggestively to him.

Harry felt sick at that, and then it happened.

He. Harry Potter. Threw up on the on the Gryffindor table. Their first day back at school, and the Harry Potter threw up.

Aya leaned against Draco, not wanting to get any puke on her. Neville just looked at the puke as it came out of Harry, wondering what it was; he hadn't even eaten anything yet. Ron, who had his mouth full with some type of meat, was starting to feel sick himself. And before anyone could even react at Harry's spontaneously throwing up, Ron hurled.

Harry stopped, but someone else at their table started throwing up, and before anyone could do anything about it, half the people in the Great Hall were throwing up their dinner.

A few shrieks were heard before everyone and the professors started using cleaning spells. When the hurling stopped, so did the eating. After that display, I don't think you would eat either.

Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione chuckled every now and then. He turned towards Ginny to apologize, but she wasn't there. He shrugged before Dumbledore announced the night was over and that everyone could go to their rooms. It seemed that everyone couldn't wait to get out of the Great Hall. And Hermione just trailed behind, a little smirk on her face.

She looked around and saw all these staircases. That was a bit weird. Oh well.

And then she heard some weird word used for the password to enter the house. Everyone stumbled in and she just waited until everyone stopped pushing to enter. It was nice common room, a lot of red, but it was still nice.

The prefect explained that the girl's rooms were upstairs on the left, and the boys were upstairs to the right. Hermione didn't really pay attention to him after that, she just went upstairs and to the left.

She took out the piece of paper that came with her letter from her pocket. It said her room was the second on to the right, she looked up and shoved the piece of paper back in her pocket before going to her the room.

Her roommates were already there, and they seemed to be engrossed in a conversation, except one girl with bushy brown hair, she was on her bed reading a book in silence. Everyone stopped talking when Hermione entered the room though.

She saw that one bed was empty, and it had her suitcase on it. She moved over to her bed, ignoring the stares and whispers.

She put her suitcase under her bed and looked at her sheetless bed. She snapped her fingers, and black sheets, a black pillow, and a black blanket appeared. Did I mention her favorite color was black?

Her roommates gasped before whispering again. Aya looked at her curiously before putting her book down and getting off her bed. Her bed is right next to Hermione's, so she barely had to move to greet her.

"Hello. I'm Aya."

Hermione looked at her for a few seconds before saying, "I'm Hermione."

"That's a nice name, are you from America?" Aya asked, noting her accent.

"Yes." Hermione said before getting a few little things out of her suitcase.

Aya shifted on her feet. "Do you mind if I ask why you waited until you were seventeen to come to Hogwarts?"

"Why would I mind?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know if it's a personal matter or not." Aya explained as she noticed Hermione looking at her as if she were weird.

Hermione looked to the side and saw the three other girls that lived in the room listening intently. I might have forgotten to mention that Hermione has a lot of charm and is really good at lying and manipulating people.

"I just got out of jail." She lied easily.

They all gasped except Aya, who was just curious. "Why were you in jail?"

"Protesting in China, for Tibet." Hermione said as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Aya raised her eyebrows. She didn't believe that for one second. The American embassy wouldn't allow that, not to mention she would have heard about it in the paper. But the other girls seemed to believe it.

"I hear you get raped in jail." Lavender said as she shuddered at the thought of being raped by a woman.

"What if she lied…What if she killed somebody?" Everyone went quite for a moment before Hermione came back in the room.

"Goodnight." The three girls said before diving into their mattresses. Hermione smirked while walking to her bed and taking out her iPod and speakers. She just can't fall asleep without music, actually, she doesn't sleep; one of her Vampire traits. But it helps her relax.

Aya, seeing that the other girls had closed their little curtains, walked over to Hermione, who was laying on her, going to her sleep playlist. "I know you lied. Can you tell me the truth?" Aya asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. She doesn't like liars.

Hermione turned her head to the side, looking at Aya. She could tell this violet eyed girl wasn't going to give up. She didn't know why this girl wanted to know anything about her, but she found her interesting. "I didn't know anything about this school. But this old man with a long white beard, Dumbledore, came to my home. He asked me to come, and told me I could be in the year I would be in if I went to the school my whole life. I didn't have anything better to do this year, so I came, decided to check this place out."

Aya was a little shocked that Dumbledore personally went to see her, but was still a bit curious. Hermione smiled mockingly before pointing two fingers at the curtains around her bed and moved her hand down. Aya was utterly shocked when the curtains closed. The only other student who knew wandless magic was Harry.

*

Harry was lying in her bed when the tingly feeling came back. It really was getting a little bit painful, and when Ron saw him clutching his stomach, he got a little bit concerned. He turned towards Neville, who was reading something on his bed. "I think there's something wrong with Harry."

Neville look up at Ron before leaning to the right to get a look at Harry, was seemed in pain. "I think you're right. Tomorrow we'll take him to Madam Pomfrey. He's been acting like that since the train ride."

Ron nodded his head before he will himself to go to sleep, it was a little hard to sleep knowing that there was something bothering his friend, but he found a way.

Neville sighed before putting his book down. He took one last glance at Harry to see him trying his best to sleep. He wanted to help his friend, he did, but he didn't know what he could do at the moment. And he had to meet someone in the common room, it wasn't a girl, but it was still important.

*

Draco shifted nervously on his feet. Neville said he needed to talk to him, and he figured it had something to do with Aya.

"Draco. You came…We need to talk." Neville said in a very serious voice as they sat down.

Draco nodded his head, slightly nervous. Out of Neville, Harry, and Ron, Neville was the most protective of her, and Draco felt like he was talking to her father…which he has yet to do.

Neville put his hands together, remembering that Godfather movie. "I'm very happy that you and Aya are engaged, you really love her, and that's all that really matters…But. If you ever hurt her, I will send an army of fire ants on you while you sleep, and if I can find them, the kind of ant that eats human flesh."

Draco gulped. It didn't go as bad as he thought it would, but it was still a pretty gruesome threat. He can't imagine what it'll be like when he meets her parents. "I won't ever hurt her. I can promise you that."

Neville nodded his head before saying, "Good, now that that's out of the way. I must warn you, Aya is not a very good cook. When you get married we don't want to eat her experiments just because she's married."

Draco nodded his head with a smile. He realized early in his relationship with Aya that he would have to accept the fact that she comes with Ron, Harry, and Neville. And he has. He also realized that when they get married, Ron, Harry, and Neville will probably practically live in their apartment, or at least by one across the hall from theirs.

"I understand completely." Draco said before getting up.

They said goodnight and a few minutes after Draco went up, Neville was about to go up too, but he saw Ginny come down and hid behind a corner. Something didn't seem right.

When Seamus came down Neville got even ore confused. But his mouth dropped when Ginny ran up to Seamus and kissed him.

Oh, my god. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neville doesn't like Ginny, neither do Aya or Ron, but he never expected her to cheat on Harry.

When Seamus starting taking off her robe, Neville backed up to the stairs and when he couldn't see them anymore, ran to his room.

*

**Hello. This is my first Harry Potter Fic.**

**This is a Romance/Adventure/ Humor/Supernatural/Fantasy Fic. And if there are any suggestions on anything, I'll gladly hear them.**

**Please review, I like to know what people think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Screams on the First Day

Hermione took a particularly long drag of her morning cigarette as she sat on the window perch and looked at the enchanting forest surrounding the magical school.

It looked so dark, but beautiful and mysterious. Why was it forbidden anyway, it didn't look dangerous? But then again she was only looking at it from afar.

It was the perfect weather too. There was a slight chill in the air, making her breathe in the clod wind that smelt of pine and nature. Though she may not look it, Hermione's real calling is nature, and water, especially water, the sea, the lake. Moving with the waves and floating above the water is just so soothing.

When she was twelve, she tried to drown herself, seeing that she tried everything else. But it didn't work. She couldn't breathe under the water, but she just never ran out of air, so she couldn't drown. She knocked herself unconscious in the water, but it still didn't work. But she did find out that water helps her relax.

"You smoke?" She turned her head to Aya and saw her sitting on her bed and her hair messed up pretty bad, she obviously just woke up.

Aya did not expect to wake up and find her new roommate smoking at the window. No one in Hogwarts smoked, she didn't know actually. Just about all of them were having sex, but none of them smoked. There might be a few, but she doesn't know them.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the shock in her voice. "Yeah. Why, you want one?"

Aya shook her head before going to the bathroom the brush her teeth. Hermione put out her cigarette on the window perch before changing out of her tank-top and short shorts. She was gonna throw something on, but when she look at the foot of her bed she saw a set of clothes, a bunch of books, and a note.

_Here's the required clothing, having fun changing it to your liking._

_And the books for your classes are all in order._

_Have a great first day._

_Relax._

_Dumbledore_

Hermione raised an eyebrow for a second or so before picking up the clothing. It was so plain and boring. She didn't really care much about her appearance, or what people thought of her appearance, but she just couldn't wear this uniform.

She put it on and snapped her fingers for a mirror. She shortened the skirt a little bit, got rid of the vest, shortened the sleeves on the white button up blouse, and made the tie black. She looked at herself; she was surprised that she could do that. She looked in the mirror again and snapped her fingers, her daily make up appeared on her face, flawlessly, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and of course, her blood red lipstick.

She nodded at herself before clutching her stomach in pain. She winced before taking a deep breath. She was good at ignoring things, pain was one of them.

When Aya walked out, fully dressed, she wasn't surprised to see that Lavender, Padma, and Parvarti were still sound asleep. But she wasn't prepared to see the enchantress that stole Hermione's bed.

Aya had seen make-up before, of course. She's still a girl after all. But never had she seen it so dark. The girls in Hogwarts only wear light make-up, and usually bright colors. Hermione just looked so different, it was a little shocking. Not to mention what she was wearing.

Hermione noticed Aya staring at her and rolled her eyes, again, before taking out the piece of paper that had her entire schedule on it.

English breakfast, didn't sound that good, but she was a little bit hungry. Hopefully there was cereal, or at least fruit.

"Do you want to go breakfast?" Aya asked as she put on her school robes on.

Hermione didn't really know the way that well, and she felt the need to walk a little bit. "Fine." She said, giving up in her mind, and throwing the school robes on before heading out with Aya.

*

Harry groaned as Ron woke him up. He barely slept last night, and just when he was about to fall asleep, his "best friend" had to wake up him. What luck!

"Harry…Mate, wake up. I'm hungry." Ron said as Neville came out of the bathroom, still brushing his teeth.

Harry shook his head before getting up and running to the bathroom. He filled the sink with ice-cold water and splashed his face with it. "I needed that." He muttered as her leaned his head on the wall.

Neville looked at him, concern on his face. "Harry. Are you sure you're alright…you've never splashed your face with cold water in the morning before."

Harry, who wasn't used to pain, clutched his stomach as the tingly feeling came back, double the pain. "I'm fine." He said as he straitened up and closed the door.

Neville opened his mouth to say something as the door shut in his face. He turned back to Ron with raised eyebrows. Ron went over and knocked on the door. "Harry. Open the door mate…Neville needs to spit." Neville didn't finish brushing his teeth, and was now holding his head up to keep the toothpaste from spilling out of this mouth.

Harry opened the door twenty second later, dressed and looking completely calm. Ron looked at him curiously. "Let's go to breakfast."

Ron and Neville could only nod their heads. "What's up guys?" Draco said as he patted Neville on the back, making his spit fly out of his mouth on the floor in front of Harry.

Harry looked down at Neville's spit before stepping over it and saying, "I'll be in the common room."

*

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Aya sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast." Aya said as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione just kept looking at her. "Let me rephrase that. What are you doing sitting next to me?"

Aya starting making some cereal while smiling. "I can't let you sit alone."

"I like being alone."

Aya scoffed. "Well, I want to sit with you." Hermione took a silent deep breath before looking around the table for fruit. She spotted some grapes and grabbed a handful.

"I'm just say-…Why is Aya sitting with the new girl?" Ron asked as he, Neville, Harry, and Draco, walked into the Great Hall.

Draco shrugged before walking towards them. Neville and Ron followed, but stopped when they saw Harry stiff as a board. "Harry?" Neville asked; confusion and concern in his voice.

Harry shook his head, getting the nervousness out before walking over to Aya…and Hermione. Ron and Neville followed him. As he got closer and closer, the overwhelming smell of vanilla filled his nose; and he felt the uncontrollable desire to smell it some more.

Hermione raised her eyebrows again when Draco sat down next to Aya. And was going to move down the table when Ron and Neville joined them, but when she saw Harry, she forgot why she didn't like people.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Harry sat down across from her. Their staring didn't go unnoticed by Aya though, and couldn't help but see the intensity in their staring.

"This is Hermione. She's in my room." Aya said as Harry kept staring at her, but Hermione just looked at Aya, slightly confused.

Ron smiled. "I'm Ron, the best Quidditch player known to man."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Quidditch?"

Ron's eyes widened. Everyone in the wizard world knew what Quidditch was, even most muggle borns. "You don't know what Quidditch is?"

Aya noticed Hermione close her eyes for about six seconds before opening them and saying, "Oh. Yeah I know what it is. It seems kinda lame though."

Before Ron could say anything, Neville jumped in. "I'm Neville, and yes, most of those rumors are true?"

Hermione just looked him up and down really quickly. He had really short black hair and tiny, tiny side burns, and he looked pretty hot, but not Hermione's type. "Okay."

Draco held out his hand. "I'm Draco. I'm from America too." Hermione looked at his hand for a second extending hers out to shake his.

Aya could tell Harry wasn't going to say anything, so she would introduce them. "This is Ha-"

"We've already met." Hermione said with a tiny, tiny smirk.

Aya narrowed her eyes slightly in interest. "Where? When?"

"On the train." Harry answered, pouring himself some juice.

"Yes. Then that annoying red haired bitch came in. I didn't get her name." Hermione said as she popped a few grapes in her mouth.

Ron noticed there was nothing else on her plate. "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Hermione looked to the side and saw Ron's plate filled with food. "I like fruit."

"So, where are you from?" Neville asked, not wanting Ron to go into his lecture mode about food. He may not be the smartest wizard in the school, but when it came to food, he sure knew a lot.

Hermione popped another grape in her mouth before saying, "New York."

"Cool, I'm from California." Draco said as he squeezed Aya's hand with a smile.

Hermione nodded her head. "Hippie central, sweet."

"What's a Hippie?" Ron asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"A person who opposes and rejects many of the conventional standards and customs of society, by rebelling, using drugs, dressing in 'crazy' multicolored clothes, and embracing the sexual revolution." Aya said with a nonchalant voice as she poured herself some more juice.

Draco smiled. "She's my little dictionary."

Hermione forced a tiny smile. "I'm sure she is."

Ron stuffed a few things in his mouth while asking, "Are you parents muggle's?"

Hermione took a few seconds to understand what he said. The old man Dumbledore explained a few things to her, so she knew what a muggle was. "No. Victoria-…my mother is a vampire, and I don't know what my father was, or is, if he's still alive."

Neville dropped his spoon in his cereal. "You're a vampire?"

"Half vampire, I'm immortal, I can walk in the sun, I have a mate somewhere, but I don't drink blood." Hermione answered easily and calmly.

Before anyone could say anything, or scream, Ginny came over and plopped down next to Harry. "Hey baby. I forgive you about last night, it must have been the corn you had." She said with a sickening smile, referring to the puking incident that happened the night before.

He looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around in neck and starting playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Ginny, and just about everyone else, was waiting for him to say something, or do something. But he didn't, he just kept looking at her, like she was a medical experiment that went wrong.

Hermione felt the need for a smoke, so she got up and said, "See you around."

Harry looked up at the sound of her voice, and watched her leave the Great Hall. "What was she doing here?" Ginny asked as she forgot all about Harry staring at Hermione. And didn't even notice when he slowly got up and made his way out of the Great Hall. The pain in his stomach started again, and it wasn't there when he was close to Hermione, so he left.

Aya narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "She's new, and she's also my new roommate. Not to mention she's very interesting…and a vampire." She said the last part in a whisper, but Ginny heard her.

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE?!" Ginny screamed, getting the attention of everyone who was at breakfast.

Hermione turned her head before she lit up her cigarette. There was a lot of screaming coming from that Hall. "Crazy British kids." She muttered as she lit up he cig and took a long drag.

"You smoke." It was more of a statement then a question that came from Harry.

Hermione turned towards Harry, looking him up and down really quickly. "Yeah, can't die, so there's no harm…Want one?"

Harry looked at her for a few seconds. He didn't smoke, but he's never tried it before. But then again, his mother would freak if he just picked one cigarette up. "I don't smoke."

"I wouldn't have offered you one if I knew you did." Hermione said before she took another long drag. "So when does the learning start?"

Harry walked over to the wall across her, which was surprisingly close, and leaned against it causally. "They send us here on a weekend, so we have a day to get settled. Classes start tomorrow." Tomorrow would be Monday.

They were standing at the huge, huge door and Hermione just kept looking up at the sunny sky, which seemed to have almost no clouds. "Then the magic will start." Hermione said with the slightest big of sarcasm.

"Vampire's don't have a magical core." Harry stated, remembering Snape's lecture on vampires. The Professor seemed to be very interested in them, which is probably why the class spent four months on vampires.

Hermione silently scoffed. Dumbledore told her that, but he also told her that she has a great gift, and the teachers would do something a little bit different with her. Apparently, she can do much more.

"First of all, I'm half vampire. And I don't know what the hell I am, but I do know I can do this…" Hermione trailed off and snapped her fingers. Before Harry could blink, he was suddenly in front of Hermione, which was weird, because he didn't remember moving. She snapped her fingers again and the sky was suddenly dark, and the sun was gone. He realized she did it, by snapping her fingers.

Hermione was respectively shorter then Harry, but she managed to lean up to his ear and whisper, "I hope you little girlfriend doesn't scream when she rounds the corner in a few moments and finds us in this…compromising position." Harry couldn't suppress the tiny moan that escaped him. The feel of her hot breath on his skin made him feel tingly all over, but not the painful way, the extremely pleasurable way.

"HARRY!"

Harry back away from Hermione, and couldn't help but notice the smirk on her face. She gave Ginny a little wave. "Hi Red, what's your name by the way?" Hermione only knew Ginny by her hair and her bitchy attitude.

"I'm Ginny, and that's my _boyfriend_ Harry." Ginny seemed to put her worries of Hermione being a vampire aside.

By now, a large crowd had surrounded Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. Courtesy of Ginny's scream. Hermione snapped her fingers with a tiny chuckle, and the sunny sky was back, but Harry was still very, very close to her, and Ginny didn't like it.

Gasps were heard as the sun came back, but they all assumed it was some weird thing, no way could a person do that. But Harry knew it was Hermione, and Aya had her suspicions.

Hermione took a long drag and rolled her eyes when she heard more gasps and whispers. "He asked me a question. I answered."

"Does he know you're a freak?" Ginny cried out as she pulled Harry away from Hermione with disgust in her eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny with confusion. "She's not a freak. She's a vampire."

"Same thing." Ginny said, looking at Hermione like she was a disease.

Harry shook his head. "Stop it Ginny, you don't even know her."

"Neither do you." Ginny said with her hands on her hips. Wondering why he wasn't siding with her and defending the freak of nature.

Harry paused at her words. She was wrong. He knew her. He knew that he knew her. He just doesn't know how. For some reason, he feels like he's had a life long connection with Hermione, but he just met her yesterday. He did know tough, that Ginny wasn't who he thought she was, and the thought of her repulsed him. And from what he's heard, you can't have a relationship with someone that makes you want to puke.

"Ginny…I don't think we can be together anymore."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Because of her?"

Hermione looked at the finger pointing at her and rolled her eyes. "No. You're just…not really what I want in a girlfriend." Harry would much rather have this conversation in private, but it seemed the school wanted to listen to their 'drama'.

Hermione dropped her cigarette on the ground and quickly stomped it out before walking down the steps. Harry didn't even get to finish his break up. When he saw Hermione leave, he immediately followed.

Ginny was left standing there. With no tears, only rage.

Aya and Neville gave each other a high-five while Ron just smiled. They had been waiting for Harry to break up with Ginny, even Ron. She might be his sister, but he's waiting to see it on paper. There's no way they have the same father.

He has this theory that his mother, Molly, cheated on his father, Arthur, a few times, and then Ginny came into their lives.

Aya latched herself to Draco and gave him a few kisses before he slid his arm around her shoulders. Ron and Neville stood next to them with their hands in their pockets as the students started to disperse. After a minute or so of silence, Ron started rocking on his feet.

"So……What are we gonna do today?"

*

Hermione could not believe that there was a lake at this school. It was a dark lake, and probably really cold. But that made it even more beautiful.

Harry quickly and easily found her. But when he did, he stopped in his tracks. She was beautiful. But she seemed to be concentrating really hard, or calm, because she wasn't smiling, she was just staring at the lake with absolutely no emotion on her face.

He walked slowly towards her, admiring the way she could stand completely still. _"Sorry if Ginny upset you."_ Is what he would have said. But he…knew that she wasn't affected by the way Ginny called her a freak. He somehow knew she was perfectly fine. Before he could say anything, Hermione asked, "What do you want?"

How did she know he was behind her, as far as he knew, he didn't make any noise walking towards her. "I want to be near you." He didn't know why he didn't blush or feel embarrassed by admitting the truth like that. If she were any other girl, she would have thrown herself at Harry. But she's Hermione. And she doesn't do the feelings thing.

But Harry's words did confuse her. "Why?" She asked coldly as she snapped her fingers for an apple.

Harry watched her red lips take a bit of the apple before saying, "You're a vampire, you can make things happen by snapping your fingers, you called your mother by her first name, and you don't know who your father is…I find you interesting." He left out the fact that his stomach stopped hurting when he was close to her.

Hermione looked at him weirdly. No one ever found her interesting. They found her hot and fucking sexy, but never interesting. But then again, no one ever asked her about herself. Usually when guy talk to her, they ask her to a movie, then after they ask if they can have a glass of water from her kitchen. And as soon as they walk in her apartment, they end up fucking on the sofa, or the floor, or the wall. Never her bed though. And she never expects a call the next day or even seeing the guy again. But there was something different about Harry, either something was wrong with him, or he was really interested in her.

"Victoria got married when I was thirteen. They guy had a seventeen year old son, Scott. After three months they got a divorce. The night before they left, Scott came into my room and told me that I looked hot, and asked if I was a virgin. When I said yes, he took off his pants and got in the bed with me." Hermione said before taking a big bite out of her apple. Not really wondering why she just told him that.

Harry wanted to feel sorry for her, but he knew she wasn't sad about it. He just knew that she didn't care. But he still felt compelled to say something. "You were raped?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It's just sex. At least he was hot……Still think I'm interesting?"

Harry was silent for a moment before saying, "Yes."

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "I bet you have the perfect parents, you're still a virgin, have good grades, don't drink, and you're the nicest guy any girl could ever meet." When Harry didn't answer, she knew she was right. "Well aren't you just the perfect guy."

"You seem like the perfect girl." Harry said back, not even caring that he was just insulted.

Hermione scoffed. "I don't do the dating thing. It's overrated, not to mention the guy I'd be with, would have to have a lot of stamina."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"As a vampire, I am very sexual. That's probably why the people in my neighborhood called me the local whore. If I actually had a boyfriend, he would have to be able to do me three or four times a day." Harry couldn't help but stare at her lips as she talked, especially when she said sexual.

Hermione noticed him staring at her lips and raised an eyebrow before slowly licking her lips. The normal Hermione would have rolled her eyes, or grabbed him and give him a fuck he would never forget, when she heard him moan/groan. But for some reason, she just asked him a question.

"Why did you really break up with your girlfriend?"

Harry didn't even look up from her lips. "She's a bitch."

Hermione knew she had him under her little spell. It was easy for her to get guys in this predicament, she could have them do anything for her, and answer any question. She knew there was something else to his little break up. She didn't know why she cared, she didn't actually, she was just curious, and there was something about Harry that she couldn't figure out.

So, she licked her lips again, and when she heard him moan, she asked, "And?"

"I met you."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at his confession. "Right…Well, I will see you later, Harry Potter." Harry just watched her walk away before sighing with a groan.

What the hell was he doing? He had a great girlfriend, and he basically dumped her because he met Hermione. A girl that he just met, and admitted to being a sex crazed slut. He never did anything like that, especially something so impulsive. He would have thought about it for a while, come up with something to say, and then break up with Ginny. But he didn't. He barely even finished breaking up with her.

Needless to say, he didn't know what the fuck was happening to him.

*

Hermione turned a corner, leaned against the stone wall and took a few deep breaths. She felt really weird, and it was confusing. She felt a weird pull towards that Harry Potter, and it would be nice if he would just leave her alone. First the train, the he followed her out after he broke up with his girlfriend, and then he followed her down to the lake and talked to her.

Granted they just met, but she felt like they known each other for decades. Not to mention she actually talked to him without lying, and told him something she never told anyone before. She shook her head before turning another corner.

She initially intended to walk around the castle and get acquainted with the place, but as soon as she turned that corner, she was pushed to the ground.

"What the hell?" She muttered before the annoying red headed bitch known as Ginny stood over her.

Ginny looked really pissed off. "You bitch."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Me: Hermione. You: bitch."

Ginny raised her foot and Hermione realized she intended to kick her in the stomach, or smash her face. Luckily, she quickly snapped her fingers and Ginny flew back against the stone wall. She obviously hit her head because she was rubbing it like crazy.

Ginny slowly stood up with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a 'freak', remember?" Ginny just shook her head disbelievingly at her words, with her eyes still wide. Only Harry could do wandless magic.

Suddenly, her plan to ambush and make sure Hermione never went near Harry again seemed silly and impossible. Not to mention, she forgot that Hermione is a vampire, and now knows that she is much more powerful then you would think. But before either of them could say anything, McGonagall appeared, and you would think that she would be angry, but she looked calm.

Apparently, she saw what just took place. "Ms. Valentine. If you would accompany me to the Head Masters office, we have much to discuss." Ginny thought Hermione was in trouble, and let a little smirk appear on her face as she watched Hermione walk over to the Professor.

But Hermione knew she wasn't in trouble. When ever would end up at a guys home, sometimes, their mother or father would walk in on them fucking, and of course they were extremely mad, especially if the guy had a girlfriend. But she knew when someone was mad, and it was all in the voice pattern. If it was shaky and controlled, they were usually mad. If they were yelling, they were usually mad. If it was breathy and low, they were mad or aroused. McGonagall's voice was calm and completely normal. So she followed her without hesitation.

The walk was in silence, but it was comfortable. However, with each step she took, Hermione could feel that pain in her stomach getting stronger and stronger. She didn't think much of it, although she should have.

They soon arrived at a gargoyle statue, and McGonagall quickly said, "Lemon drop." Hermione looked amused as the gargoyle started moving up and turning into a staircase. She followed the professor up and let a little smile spread across her face when she saw Dumbledore's office.

There were so many books, and paintings. It was a pretty nice office. And who else but Dumbledore was sitting at the desk. "Ah. Hermione, I expect you slept well last night?"

"Yeah." Hermione said slowly as she sat down in the chair across him.

"That's nice. I hope your roommates weren't too hard on you."

Hermione eyed him curiously. "No."

Dumbledore just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's good…I see you've changed the uniform to your liking…"

"Cut the crap old man, what do you want?" Hermione asked, tired of his small talk and wondering when he would get to the point of why she was here. McGonagall held back a laugh and tried to keep her face stern, but it was a little hard. She was just like her father.

Dumbledore smiled and asked, "I was just wondering if you had any questions? This is all relatively new to you."

Hermione was silent for a moment. This was all new to her, but it didn't scare her, and she was pretty sure there was something else he wanted to say. "No. I can figure it all out easily."

"Ah, yes. Your…power. That's another thing I would like to discuss with you. When I visited you at your home the other day, you demonstrated what you could do for me, but I'm very sure that you left a few things out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to know?"

Dumbledore's smile just widened. "Well it's obvious that you can't use a wand, and therefore can not do the same things in your classes that the rest of the students can do. So, I have arranged for you to have private lessons in your classes so you can strengthen the power you currently have."

"Why would I need to do that?" She didn't think she could do anything else, and besides, she was perfectly content with what she could do.

Dumbledore's smile faltered for a quick second. "I'm afraid that is a conversation for another time."

Hermione was silent for a few seconds before saying, "I haven't tried to defy time and space yet, or kill anyone, or bring anyone back from the dead for that matter, but if I don't know what something is, I just concentrate on the word, and the definition just comes to me…My mind kind of does that automatically now."

Dumbledore nodded his head with a thoughtful look on his face before smiling and saying, "It has also come to my attention that most of the students have found out you are half vampire and are very frightened of you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "So it would be best if you did nothing to scare anyone."

"Look. I don't start fights. I finish them." McGonagall smiled at her words. It was obvious that Hermione Valentine was almost an exact replica of her father.

Dumbledore smiled too. "Of course you do dear."

Hermione stood up slowly. "Can I go now?" It was obvious from her tone of voice that she didn't like asking permission for things. Just like her father.

"Yes you may…Oh, and Hermione. When the pain in your stomach starts to become too much to bear, come see me." Dumbledore said as the gargoyle started moving down and she didn't even have a chance to ask him how he knew about her stomach pain.

She looked up at the gargoyle as it smirked at her. "Wipe that smirk off you face. What is it with every object having a personality here?" She muttered the last part to herself as she started making her was back up to the common room.

*

"Hey Harry. We were looking for you." Neville said as he sat down on the couch in the common room. Aya, Draco, and Ron sat down too, but when Harry didn't say anything, they looked at each other concerned.

Harry was just sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, staring at the fire. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but he knew he'd been there for more then an hour or so. It was getting dark out.

After a minute or so of silence, Aya put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry?" She asked quietly.

Harry jumped slightly at the touch. And when he turned to see it was his friends, he let of a breath of relief. "You scared me. When did you guys get here?"

"We've been sitting here for a minute." Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry was silent for a second. "Oh."

"Harry. Either you go to Madam Pomfrey, or we drag you there." Neville said as he Ron ad Draco stood up, ready to grab him.

Harry started laughing, but when he saw their faces, he stopped. They were serious. "Look. I'm fine."

"Right." Draco said before he and Ron grabbed his arms and Neville grabbed his legs. Aya just trailed behind, an amused smile on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Seriously. It was just a little thing, it's passed now." He couldn't even convince himself as he felt another tingle in his stomach, but this time, it didn't hurt. It was actually…a little bit pleasurable.

As soon as they got outside the portrait, they almost bumped into Hermione, how looked at them weirdly. "Okay." She said slowly as she moved around them and tried not to look at Harry.

But when her eyes met his, she felt a pleasurable tingle in her stomach, and couldn't help but notice that the painful one was gone. Harry subconsciously tried to reach out for her when she left, and Aya noticed.

*

"What is the meaning of this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Ron, Neville, ad Draco dumped Harry on one of the beds.

Neville took a breath. "He's been acting strangely, and he's got a pain in his stomach that had him groaning all night." Ron and Draco nodded, catching their breath.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Aya, who was trying not to laugh at the situation. "Okay then…Harry, do you have a pain in your stomach?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He could not believe his friends actually carried him down here, when he could have walked. "At the moment…yes, I do."

Before Madam Pomfrey could do anything, Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. "Ah, Poppy. Can I have a word with you?"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a curious look before walking over to him, leaving the Aya, Draco, Neville, and Ron to watch Harry clutch his stomach in pain when she was out of sight. "Seriously Harry, what is it with you and faking that you're not in pain." Aya said as Harry took a few breaths.

Before Harry could retort, Poppy came back and said, "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for the pain. But I would like to give you a quick check up." When Harry nodded his head, she tapped her wand to his forehead, his heart, his stomach, and then his…loins.

Everyone but Aya cleared their throats at the last one, but then a blue glow in the shape of a really large ball, which was very bright, appeared over Harry. "Wow." Aya and Neville muttered while Draco and Ron just stared at it.

Poppy looked back over at Dumbledore, and saw that he had a smile and tinkle in his eye. "It's true." She muttered to herself, not even realizing that she said it out loud.

Harry looked back and forth between her and the blue glowing…thing. "What's true?"

Madam Pomfrey lightly shook her head before putting on a smile. "Harry. This is your power core…It's very, very bright, and rather large. I don't know if you know what this means, but you are a very powerful wizard……You also seem to…sexually want someone, badly. It's somewhat effecting you."

"Well it can't be Ginny." Neville whispered to Ron.

Harry looked over at Dumbledore before saying, "I'm confused."

Dumbledore just grinned and said, "Well Harry. It seems that your hormones have chosen a specific person; I suggest you don't deny it…Now. It's getting rather late; you should all head back to your common room and get a good rest. Classes begin tomorrow."

"What about his stomach pain, sir?" Aya asked as Harry quickly got up.

Dumbledore just kept smiling. "I'm sure it will disappear soon."

*

Hermione was wondering why the common room had so little people in it. She didn't really care; in fact, it was nice a quiet, a perfect place to read, which is what she was doing. She finished HeartSick last night, she doesn't sleep remember. So now she was reading House of Dolls.

It was a little hard to concentrate on her book though, what with the pain in her stomach. But when the pain started subsiding, she got confused again. What the hell was it with the stomach pain?! It comes and goes, goes and comes. It was getting fucking annoying.

She was about to groan in frustration, but Aya, Draco, Ron, and Neville came though the portrait with Harry. She barely noticed the pain completely gone when she saw Harry. Harry felt the same way. And he was starting to get suspicious. The pain was always gone when he was near Hermione. Did Dumbledore know something about this?

"Hi. What're you reading?" Aya asked as Draco sat down on one of the couches surrounding the fire and then sat on his lap.

Hermione looked at Aya for a second, wondering what was up with that girl. She was being friendly to her, and girls aren't usually friendly towards Hermione. "You don't want to know."

Aya narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why not?"

Ron and Neville were suddenly interest, not only because Hermione was really hot, but because……okay, they were only paying attention because Hermione was talking. Harry just slowly sat down on the couch across her.

Hermione looked up from her book again and let a slightly evil smile grace her lips. "You don't want these things in your head."

Harry just kept looking at her intently. Now, Harry's not one to believe in love at first sight. Because you can't love someone you know absolutely nothing about. But when he first saw Hermione, he felt something, and he knows she felt it too.

"What things?" Harry asked, dryly.

Hermione looked over at him and kept her face emotionless. "Forced prostitution on women in concentration camps during World War II."

Aya almost winced at the coldness in her voice. Draco just nodded his head slowly, Neville gulped loudly, and Ron looked a bit uncomfortable. "Why would _you _want those things in your head?" Harry asked back, not really knowing why he didn't seem effect by what she just said, or how cold she said it.

Hermione smirked. "I find it fascinating."

Before Harry or anyone else could say anything, Seamus sat down next to Hermione. "Hey. You're Hermione, right?" Harry felt anger and…jealously, seeing another guy sitting close to Hermione with lust in his eyes. Neville however, refused to even look at Seamus.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She saw the look in his eyes that she saw in every other guy that wanted to just fuck her and then leave. Now, usually, she would have grabbed his hand and took him over to a private spot, but then again, she felt like she just didn't want to. Seamus is rather attractive, but she just couldn't see it, she didn't feel anything when she looked at him, and she only beds guys that can get a response out of her. Not to mention, she was starting to feel a little tired, which was a first.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you…so just leave." Aya and just about everyone else, except Harry seemed surprised at her words.

Seamus looked a little embarrassed, and he looked over at Harry to see him glaring at him. He shook his head before saying, "I was just trying to be nice." He said to her, not wanting to be humiliated any further.

"You were just trying to get into my pants." Hermione said calmly, not even looking up from her book.

Harry saw Seamus open his mouth to say something else, which would only humiliate him further and quickly cut him off saying, "Look Seamus. She's not interested in you. Just leave her alone." Hermione looked up at Harry with her eyes and saw him breathing heavily. He looked like he wanted to kill Seamus. Not to mention he sounded like he was almost threatening him.

Neville could no longer hold his tongue. "Why don't just go look for Ginny, Seamus."

Ron looked at Neville, wondering why he would say that. Then he slowly turned his head towards Seamus, who looked a little guilty. He sighed and shook his head before looking at Aya and Draco. "That's another one."

Okay. So they knew Ginny was cheating on Harry, a lot. But they held their tongues; they wanted Harry to realize that Ginny was a terrible person himself.

Harry looked towards Aya with confusion on his face. Aya looked at the ground for a few moments before looking back up and saying, "Harry. Ginny's was cheating on you, and not just with Seamus."

Seamus quickly ran up to his room, not wanting to be hexed Harry. But if he stayed around a second longer, he would have seen Harry's calm face. "Oh well. It's a good thing I broke up with her then."

Aya was glad that he wasn't mad, or sad. So was Neville and Ron, but Draco seemed to have fallen asleep. Aya just sighed with a smile when she heard him softly snore. She looked at Ron and Neville pleadingly. And they understood.

Aya stood up, which was difficult to do considering he had his arms wrapped tightly around her, and Ron and Neville brought them up to their room. It was pretty late.

Harry followed them up, but not without looking back at Hermione for a few seconds.

"You going to bed?" Aya asked with a little yawn, feeling rather tired herself.

Hermione closed her book and said, "I think I am." It was a little weird though. She never really slept before, but she was feeling tired, like she wanted to lie down and close her eyes.

Aya smiled. "Well, let's go then."

Hermione looked at her weirdly. "You really want to be my friend don't you?"

Aya just kept smiling. It the short time she knew her, Aya found herself fascinated with Hermione, not the same way as Harry, but she did want to know more about her, and be her friend. "Yes I do."

Hermione shook her head, but Aya saw a small smile grace her lips. "Fine, but it's your funeral."

Aya just lightly giggled before following Hermione up to their room.

*

**I hope you like this. I'm not really doing it for the reviews, but I do like reviews, a lot. It's nice to know what people think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be Told

Hermione could not believe she actually fell asleep. It's never really happened before, and if it did, she didn't remember it. But last night she fell asleep.

But, there was something wrong when she woke up. One: she heard loud snoring; and none of the girls in her room snore, or at least not that loudly. Two: there was a musky scent in the air that almost made her eyes roll to the back of her head. And Three: there was an arm draped over her.

Are you supposed to wake up somewhere else when you fall asleep? She almost slapped herself at her own question. But how in the hell did she get here, or how in the hell did she get into someone's arms.

She didn't remember someone guy fucking her last night, and even it that did happen, she wouldn't have invited him to her bed to sleep…She was in her room right?

She sighed before trying to get up and see who's arm was around her. But the guy's hold tightened, and she found herself stuck. She mumbled low in her throat before turning around, which wasn't easy to do with an arm around her and lying down.

For the first time in her life, Hermione screamed.

Harry was having the most amazing dream. Hermione was in sexy blood red lingerie, and she was dancing on a pole in the common room. He was the only one there, but she was dancing like she had a huge audience. And she danced liked a pro, the way she jump and slide down on the pole. But he was awoken by a really high pitched scream.

His eyes opened to see Hermione lying in his arms. How the hell did she get there? She was staring back at him intensely. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Harry looked confused at her words. He lifted up his head and saw Neville on the floor; obviously her scream had woken him up quite abruptly, Draco looking around the room for the origin of the scream, and Ron was rubbing his eyes. "You're in my bed?" Harry said, almost smugly.

Hermione lifted her head and found he was right. "What was that scream?" Draco asked as he helped Neville up.

Hermione tried to get up, but Harry still had his arms around her. She fell back down to the bed and that got everyone's attention. "Harry, mate, is there someone in you bed?"

Harry knew he should take his arms off Hermione, but his body wouldn't let him. It was like they were glued around her waist. He also found himself liking her body so close to his, the smell of vanilla filling his senses again. When Hermione lifted her head to look up at Ron, Draco, and Neville, she narrowed her eyes. "Look. I don't know how I got here, but if you boys pulled a little prank on me, the new girl, I would have no problem breaking a couple of your bones."

Ron and Draco winced at her words, but Neville was still rubbing his head from his fall. "Guys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm, the wards prevent it." Draco explained.

Hermione figured wards were like a security thing, but that still didn't explain how she got here. "Are girls allowed in the boy's dorm?" Hermione asked, not entirely sure how things worked.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess they have more faith in the girls then they do in the guys."

"That still doesn't explain what I'm doing here." Hermione said as she looked at Harry, who hadn't said a word yet, and still had his arms around her.

"I don't know how you got here?" Harry said as he noticed everyone looking at him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes again. "Well I'm in _your_ bed, and in _your_ arms." Ron raised an eyebrow at the arms part before pulling the blanket off Harry's bed. His eyes bugged out at the sight before him, so did Neville's.

Hermione was wearing a tight tank-top and loose short-shorts. They could see her long legs, her amazing curves, and her nipples got a little bit hard from the cold air, and, she wasn't wearing a bra. Harry's arms were around her too or something like that. But you could see her nipples, and after all, isn't that all that really matters.

Harry saw that Ron and Neville had their eyes on Hermione, and quickly rolled on top of her so they couldn't see her anymore. He didn't know why, he just felt like he didn't want anyone to look at her, even if they were his best friends. Hermione looked at him confused when Harry put his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. She didn't seem to care that there were guys staring at her.

When Harry saw her look, he looked back up at his friend. "Guys, can you give us a moment?"

When Ron and Neville didn't move, Draco grabbed the clothes and dragged them out. "Classes start in forty minutes." He reminded, pulling a protesting Neville and a disappointed Ron out of their room.

Hermione then turned her attention back to Harry, wondering then he was going to let her go, even though she found herself liking him on top of her. "Look. You're in my bed, and I can't go to the girls dorm."

"You think I came to you bed, in the middle of the night, to sleep?" Hermione asked, disbelief in her voice.

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "That's what it looks like."

Hermione glared at him. "We didn't have sex last, and even if we did, I wouldn't have stayed. Either you did some weird magic thing, or went to my room and took me from my bed."

Harry looked down at her. She looked so sexy with her brown hair spread across his pillow. He wanted to just lean down and kiss her. But they really did have to figure this out. "Wait a minute. If you didn't consciously come here, and I didn't put you here, how did you get here?" Harry asked, realizing that neither of them had anything to do with this.

Hermione sighed. "What about your friends?"

"They're not powerful enough to get past the wards."

Hermione sighed, again. "I bet Dumbledore know something." She murmured.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"That old man knows everything." Hermione said as she started getting up. But when Harry kept her in his arms, she raised an eyebrow. "Let me go."

Harry didn't know how he knew, but he knew she didn't really want him to let her go. "I don't think you want me to." He said with a tiny smug smirk.

Hermione narrowed her eyes before she snapped her fingers. Harry flew back against the wall before slowly sliding down, rubbing his shoulder with an amused smile. "I guess I don't have enough time to go back up to my room. Hermione said as she got up and snapped her fingers again.

Harry got up and watched as she was completely dressed in a flash. She snapped her fingers again for her books and her make-up. Harry thought she looked beautiful without the make-up, but with it, she looked like a dark enchantress. Once again, she looked very sexy. Harry took one last look at her before grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom.

When he came back out, fully dressed, she was gone. He took a breath before walking down to the common room, ready to face a full day of classes.

"Welcome back to you last year at Hogwarts. I hope none of you missed me, because I didn't miss you." Hermione felt a small grin form at the Potions Professor's, Snape's, words. "I'm aware that we have a new student, but she will not be doing the same things you are. So, to start the year off, I'd like you all to make me a Draught of Peace."

Everyone quickly got paired up, Aya with Draco, Ron with Dean, and Neville with Harry, and so on. But Hermione just waited, she knew the teachers were supposed to do something different with her, but when she saw the books Dumbledore gave her she became confused. For one, they had nothing to do with school learning. They were just books all about science, the mind, and the paranormal.

"Ms. Granger, if you would please join me." Snape said as he walked to into his really large storage room.

Hermione left her books on the desk and followed the professor. Harry watched her go, admiring the way her hips moved gracefully, and sexily. Neville had to elbow him in the stomach to get his attention.

"So, Dumbledore told me you have extraordinary powers, and I'd like to see what you can do." Snape said, a little disbelief in his voice, and Hermione heard it. She narrowed her eyes slightly before lifting her right hand slowly. Snape looked at her for a few moments waiting for something to happen, but then he noticed that she was getting father away. He looked down and saw that he was at least five feet off the ground. Hermione grinned at his shocked and slightly scared expression. "Okay. That's enough. Put me down." He said with a stern voice.

When she didn't let him down, he became aware of the fact that his life was literally in her hands. Hermione just narrowed her eyes. She hated it when people told her what to do. After a few moments she dropped her hand and Snape fell to the floor, trying his best to land on his feet. He stumbled a bit, but managed to stand up straight again. "Does that show you what I can do?" Hermione asked in a cold voice.

Snape just kept quiet, the shock of being in the air, and the situation of Hermione just a bit to much for the moment. It seemed that Hermione was indeed a very, very powerful…whatever she was. He was told she was half vampire, which interested him, and when Dumbledore told him who her father was, he almost fainted. Snape never met Hermione's mother, but it was foretold that her father's mate would be a strikingly beautiful woman. Which Victoria was of course, but she was a sad beauty that had turned to alcohol.

"Yes. It does…Do you know your limits?"

Hermione just shook her head at his question. "I've never tested them."

Snape nodded his head before moving back and asking, "Can you create things?" Hermione snapped her fingers and a chair appeared for Snape to sit on. When he sat down, slowly, he wondered how her limits could be tested. "Can you create elements, fire, wat-"

"I know the elements." Hermione interrupted, feeling like she was being talked to like a four year old.

"Can you create them?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. She had never done anything like before. She took a deep breath before lifting her hand. She focused on fire, like she does when she snaps her fingers, but to her surprise, and shock, a tiny flare of fire came out of her palm before disappearing. She couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her face. She had never done that before.

Snape nodded his with a hidden smile. There was something she couldn't do that well, so he had something to teach her.

The day wasn't as long as Harry thought it would be, but it certainly wasn't great. In every class, the professor would bring Hermione into a little room, and she would come back twenty minutes later, and then for the rest of the class she would read those books that were with her.

It was confusing, and he really wanted to know what the professors were teaching her. Also, why were the professors looking at him with adoration and compassion? It was a little weird.

"Harry, you okay? ...wait a minute, why am I even asking anymore. Of course you're not okay." Neville said as they walked into the common room after eating dinner.

Aya was already there, and she was having a fun conversation with Hermione. "But Oswald was getting a coke at the time."

"Exactly, so he wouldn't have time to fire the three shots, run down five flights of stairs, past two witnesses, who say they didn't see him, appear completely normal and not out of breath when he reached the bottom. All within ninety seconds." Hermione said with a tiny, tiny smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Aya and put his arm around her shoulders, subconsciously playing with the ends her long black curly hair.

Aya turned her head to her fiancé with a smile. "JFK's assassination."

Harry looked at Hermione amused. She just seemed to get more and more interesting. "Oh yeah, he was that American President that got murdered." Neville said, as he sat down next to Harry.

"Well it's not entirely sure who killed him, but the most likely suspects are the CIA and the rest of the government that wanted to keep the war in Vietnam going." Aya explained while Hermione was found herself looking at Harry.

He was so…fucking sexy. His messy black hair that make him look like he just got out of bed, it was just so hot and sexy. She knew she needed to leave. "You know what, I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Hermione said as she got up and collected her books.

Aya turned towards Draco and gave him a quick, but passionate, kiss. "I'm tired too." Draco didn't want her to go, but she was tired, and if she was tired, he probably wouldn't last very long either.

Hermione took one last look at Harry before following Aya upstairs to their room. "I heard you woke up in Harry's bed." Aya said as took off her school robes and put her books down.

"I don't know how I got there. And apparently, neither does Harry." Hermione said as she snapped her fingers and was in her sleeping attire.

Aya blinked a few times. She was beginning to understand what Dumbledore meant by Hermione have special abilities. She quickly changed into an overly large t-shit that Draco gave her, and a pair of his boxers, which she 'stole' from him.

"You guys are going to sleep?" Lavender asked with a really bitchy tone, which surprised Aya.

Hermione just grinned before saying, "I've been meaning to ask, what is it with a lot of the girls here being bitches?" Lavender narrowed her eyes before she saw Hermione's sleeping attire. She suddenly felt very jealous. Now, Lavender is one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, but looking at Hermione made her feel like an old saggy lady. She put her books on her bed before quickly rushing back to the common room.

Aya smiled. It's was about time someone made Lavender run off. But then she realized Hermione was right. A lot of the girls at Hogwarts were bitches. Aya turned towards Hermione and saw her lighting a cigarette. "Smoking kills you know."

Hermione turned her head to Aya with a little smirk. "I know."

Aya just giggled and shook her head before getting in her bed. "Goodnight."

Hermione released the smoke and said, "Goodnight."

After a few minutes, Aya was asleep, and Hermione was just about finished with her cigarette. She put it out before getting in bed, a few moments of hearing nothing but the beating of her heart and her steady breath, she fell asleep, her mind on Harry Potter.

Harry woke up with that same feeling, a warm body in his arms, and the smell of vanilla. When he opened his eyes, he saw brown hair in his face. He blinked a few times before realizing the same thing happened that happened yesterday morning. Hermione was in his bed.

But when he lifted his head, he didn't see Neville or Ron, he saw Aya in her bed, sleeping. Oh no, he was in her bed this time. And her bed was completely black, which was a little weird, but Harry found it kind of cool.

When he heard a throat clear, obviously trying to get his attention, he looked over to the end of the bed and saw McGonagall standing with her hands on her hips. She looked a bit mad, but also a bit…amused.

"Mr. Potter. May I ask why you are in Ms. Granger's bed? And how you got past the wards?"

Harry gulped. He didn't know how to explain this. "I don't know." He admitted quietly, not wanting to wake Hermione. But he gulped again when she shifted in her sleep and snuggled up against him.

McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, but she just closed it and looked at the two of them with a tiny smile. She sighed. "Just go back to your room Harry."

Harry looked at her in shock. She was letting him go. Before the rational part of his mind woke up, he jumped out of her bed and ran back to his room. Immediately regretting letting go of Hermione and missing her warmth, but then again, he didn't want to get in serious trouble.

McGonagall just watched him leave with a little smile. She turned her head back to Hermione. It really was unbelievable how much like her father she was. She even slept like him. Slightly turned on her side, her hair fanned out on her pillow, one hand over her head and the other one lying across the bed. It was sexy, even McGonagall had to admit that.

She quickly shook her head at her thoughts before leaving the room.

"THAT'S IT!"

Harry woke up to a yell that he knew came from Hermione.

For three weeks now, Harry has been waking up in her bed, or she has been waking up in his. This time, he was in her bed.

For the past three weeks, Harry and Hermione kept their distance from each other, but stayed close. They wouldn't touch; they would barely speak to each other. They only stared at the other, refusing to talk about the weird situation they found themselves in.

Everyone else refused to talk about it too. They didn't understand it; how could Harry get to Hermione's bed without the wards knowing. It really did boggle the mind.

But over the few weeks, Hermione had become part of their…group. Aya was certainly happy to have a friend that's a girl, Draco found her interesting, but Neville and Ron were a tiny bit disappointed. They knew, actually, almost everyone in the castle knew Hermione and Harry would get together sooner or later. Ron and Neville might have wanted a chance with her in the beginning. But lately, they've come to think of her as a sister. But that didn't mean she wasn't still hot.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione snapped her fingers and they were in front Dumbledore. He was in his chair, and it seemed that he was waiting for them.

Harry looked down at himself and found he was in his boxers. Luckily they were plain white boxers, but he didn't feel embarrassed. That was weird too. Ever since he met Hermione, he's been feeling more confident. He can't remember the last time he blushed.

"You better tell us what the fuck is happening, or so help me, your wrinkly old dick will be gone be tomorrow." Hermione yelled as raised her hand, ready to snap her fingers.

Dumbledore smiled. "Just like your father."

Hermione froze at his words. Dumbledore knew who her father was. She felt a weird unfamiliar tug at her chest. She shook her head, scolding herself for caring. "Just tell what's going on."

Harry looked at her. She looked so beautiful after she woke up. Her hair was slightly messy, and it looked like she was just shagged; so sexy. Hmm. It seemed sexy was the word to describe Hermione.

"A few weeks ago Professor McGonagall informed me that young Harry here woke up in your bed. No doubt that it's been happening every morning these past few weeks."

Harry couldn't help but notice the little twinkle in the old mans eye. Hermione however, has had enough of that annoying little twinkle. "Stop playing with words and tell us what you know." Harry grinned at her frustrated voice.

Dumbledore's face suddenly became serious. "Are you positive you want to know?"

"No. I want to continue having unexplained stomach pains and waking up in a different bed ever morning without an explanation." Hermione said sarcastically, obviously.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, and Harry knew that what he was about to tell them would change their lives forever. He blinked a few times before asking, "Should we know?"

Hermione looked at him like he was nuts, but Dumbledore smiled. "This does concern both of you, and for the past few weeks, Miss Granger has gotten more power, so have you Harry, but i would like the two of you to figure it out on your own."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That is so idiotic. Just tell us."

Dumbledore grinned at her words. "Okay…The moment you two met, you felt something, didn't you?" They both nodded their heads, after a moment of hesitation. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but whenever you're apart, you have unbearable pains in your stomach." They nodded their heads again, refusing to look at each other. "You're soul bonded to each other."

Harry looked completely confused, and so did Hermione, but after a few moments, she had the entire definition of the word. "Oh shit." She muttered.

"What's a soul bond?" Harry asked.

"It's an extremely rare connection between two people. Only two have been known to have happened. The first one, in 1769, right here in England, they were killed. The second one, 1893, in America, they're still alive. A soul bonded couple becomes immortal when they consummate the bond, however, if one is killed, the other will follow minutes after. Also if you're apart too long, the pain will get stronger, and eventually kill you."

Hermione shook her head at Dumbledore's words. "See. That's where you're wrong. I can't die."

Dumbledore looked at her, almost sadly, and said, "Not by your own hand."

Harry looked at her like she was crazy. How could she try to kill herself? Why would she want to end her life? The questions made Harry slightly dizzy. The thought of Hermione trying to end her life mad him angry, and gave him a bit of a headache.

Hermione suddenly felt a bit dizzy, and grabbed onto the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk to steady herself. She looked over at Harry and saw him trying to stand still and not stumble over. "So because of this…bond, I can feel his emotions?" She knew the meaning of it, she just didn't understand it.

"Yes. Soul bonds are one of the things you can't read about in a book. No one knows what they can do, and they're never the same. The two in 1769, they were two men that had no romantic feelings towards each other, and the bond didn't want, or need, them to be together that way. But the two in 1893, a man and a woman, and they had sex the day they met. Their bond was very strong, and it allowed them to make their friends immortal……But your bond was prophesized to be extremely powerful."

Harry and Hermione blinked a few times. Then Hermione remembered the hat saying something about a prophesy. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore sighed. "When you were both born, there was a blue aura around each of you. It meant that each of you had a soul mate that you would become bonded with, and that a prophesy was made. When a prophesy is made, it's like a message, and the message is trapped in this crystal ball that will only play when you two touch it…It was given to Joseph Granger, your father." Her father's name was Joseph. She always imagined him having a more exotic, or mysterious name. But it didn't change much. She still didn't know anything about him, just his name and that she acted a lot like him.

Hermione shook her head, like she was in denial. "That's impossible. Victoria said he wasn't there when I was born."

Harry could help but feel a little sad for Hermione. She didn't know who her father was, her whole life she thought he abandoned her. He could feel that she didn't care, but he couldn't imagine what his life would be life if he never had his father in his life.

"Your father left because he didn't want your mother to get hurt. The Ministry was after him, and would do anything to get him, even hurt his soul mate. Your mother and father weren't bonded, but they were soul mates. He loved her very much, and he loved you, but he didn't want either of you to get hurt. When the Ministry almost found out about Victoria, she was pregnant with you, and he realized that he needed to leave…But he knew her due date, and he came to the hospital when you were born. Victoria didn't see him, but he stayed hidden. I was there, your father was a good friend of mine, and he asked me to be there for you. When we saw the blue aura, we were shocked. So we went down to the Ministry, in disguise of course, and went to the prophesy room. Sure enough, there was a new prophesy. The writing said, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I was too shocked to do anything, but your father took the ball and gave one last visit to your mother."

Hermione sighed softly. "He gave it to Victoria."

Dumbledore nodded his head and Hermione sighed again. "What does this mean?" Harry asked, not entirely sure about anything.

Dumbledore suddenly got his smile and his twinkle back. "Well. I'm not one to tell my students to run off from school to go on a potentially dangerous adventure. But you two do hold the fate of the world in your hands. So…"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the words adventure, fate of the world, and danger. "Thanks for the answers." She said before snapping her fingers. The next thing Harry knew, they were in the common room. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're one of those people that like to talk about things."

Harry watched her sit on the couch and sat next to her. "Kinda." He admitted, feeling kind of like the girl here.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, the fact that's we're going to be together for the rest of our lives is a little weird…But I'm very attracted to you, and-"

"You're attracted to me?" Harry asked as if it were impossible.

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds. She decided lying wasn't the best thing at the moment. "Look. I haven't had sex in three weeks. I've turned down every guy that I've met here because of you. The way you make me feel is weird, and I've never felt it before."

Harry took her hand and immediately felt a comforting warmth. "I don't know if it's the soul bond we're suppose to have, or if it's fate or something, but I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione just stared at him. Love… That was something she wasn't familiar with. She didn't know if what she felt for Harry was love. They hadn't talked much, but whenever they did she felt like she'd known him her whole life. And there was obviously this sexual tension between them. But what was really weird was that she actually felt happy around him. Now, Hermione has been happy. She's been amused, interested, and she's smiled. But she's never been happy. It was weird, but it felt good.

"I think…I'm in love with you too." Hermione said slowly, looking down at their hands.

Harry lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He almost sounded desperate, like he would die if he didn't kiss her.

As an answer, Hermione leaned forward and let their lips touch in the sweetest, gentlest way. Hermione's never had a kiss like this one.

Harry felt an electric surge go through him, so did Hermione. And just from that little kiss. He leaned back and opened his eyes. The sight of Hermione with her eyes shut, her lips looking so kissable, and a dreamy look on her face was too much for Harry. He leaned back in for another kiss. But he was surprised when Hermione grinned against his lips, pushed him so his back hit the couch, and straddled him.

"So you think you can handle me, Harry Potter?" Harry gulped. The way she said his name was so hot and sexy.

When Hermione felt his pulsing erection against her thigh, she grinned and slid her hands over his naked chest. She loved the way he shivered at her touch. She wanted to know how he would react to her other touches. She leaned down and kissed his lips hard, and Harry couldn't help but tangle his hands in her hair, pulling her even closer to him as their tongues finally clashed.

Hermione moaned, and Harry groaned. The feeling of their tongues touching and their saliva mixing was beyond amazing. Hermione could help but grind herself against Harry. "Oh sweet Merlin." Harry said, breaking the kiss and biting his lip to keep from screaming.

Hermione looked at him confused. "I'm Hermione. Not Merlin."

Harry shook his head. "It's just something we say."

"Is it a good thing?" Harry nodded his head at her words. "Good." She said before leaning down and capturing his lips again. But before it could deepen, Hermione broke it and kissed her way down his jaw, paying special attention to his neck, especially the pulse point. She suddenly remembered the one of the nights her mother came home drunk.

_Hermione heard a loud crash and put down her book. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, suspecting to see a burglar or something. She raised her hand, ready to snap her fingers, but when she saw her mother stumble to get up; she lowered her hand and sighed._

_She started moving back up the stairs, hoping not to be seen or heard, but she was. "Hermione. My daughter. My beautiful daughter…You know, you remind me so much of your father."Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother's words. "He had the most sweetest, amazing blood I ever tasted. No one ever compared to him, and no one ever will."_

"_That's nice." Hermione mumbled._

_Unbeknownst to her, Victoria heard her little mumble. "You'll love your mate's blood too…I know you're only half of what I am, but you've still got vampire blood in you, and that means you'll drink your mates blood, probably during sex." Her words were slurred, and she was waving her arms._

_Hermione shook her head. "Just get to your room, or wherever you're going to pass out, without making noise." Hermione went back to her room while Victoria struggled to make it to the couch._

She didn't want to believe she would love someone's blood, or even have a mate. But the idea was so arousing, for some odd reason. But she didn't want to scare Harry, and she wasn't entirely sure about everything yet, so she decided to not bite him and drink his blood…yet.

But the memory of her mother made her remember that they needed to hear that prophesy. She leaned back and gave him one last kiss before saying, "We should probably get the crystal ball."

Harry knew she was right, but he wanted to keep kissing her. But when he heard footsteps, he remembered where they were. He got up and realized he was in his boxers. He looked back up at Hermione and she could see his dilemma in his eyes. She snapped her fingers and they were both dressed.

He smiled at her as Ron, Neville, Draco, and Aya came down the stairs. They froze when they saw Hermione taming down her hair with her hands and Harry fixing her glasses. Aya grinned, Draco smiled, Ron nodded his head awkwardly, and Neville laughed.

Harry then realized that he couldn't spend the rest of his immortal life without his friends. He hoped their bond would allow them to become immortal too, like that other bonded couple. He also realized that he needed his friends to come on their adventure thing. He took Hermione's hand and she immediately knew what his intentions were..

"Can I-…We talk to you guys?"

Aya raised an eyebrow before getting comfortable on the couch. "Okay." Ron, Neville, and Draco followed and got ready for what they were going to tell them, hoping it wasn't something life threatening.

"Hermione and I are soul bonded." Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand.

Aya scoffed. "Obviously."

Ron and Neville just shook their heads, but Draco already knew. Aya told him her suspicions, and they came to the obvious conclusion. "What?" Ron asked, completely confused.

"You've been waking up in the same bed without remembering how you got there. There's this intense sexual tension between you two, and there's this weird connection you two have, it's like you've known each other your whole lives." Aya said, completely ignoring Ron.

"Wait a minute! What the hell is a soul bond?" Neville said, a little loud, making sure Aya would hear him and stop talking.

Aya turned to him with a slightly annoyed look. "It's a rare connection between two people that has only happened two other times." Harry nodded his head at her words, confirming them.

"There's something else." When everyone got silent, Harry continued. "There's this prophesy that we need to hear, and apparently we need to embark on an adventure that has something to do with the fate of the world."

Everyone was silent, even Aya, who gets over surprises and shocks quickly. After a minute or so with no one saying anything, Hermione said, dropping an even bigger bomb, "We have to leave."

It was silent for two whole minutes before Aya asked, "What?"

"Vict- My mother has the crystal ball thing with the prophesy in it. We have to hear it." Hermione said after a breath.

Harry then realized that he had to tell his parents about all this…unless they already knew about it and never told him. The thought made him slightly angry, and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the anger was for. He saw her question in her eyes. "My parents." He said quietly.

Hermione inwardly groaned. Her experiences with parents were never good. She never dated the guys she had sex with, but she sometimes got together with a certain guy more then once, and they would run into his parents by accident, or they would catch them having sex. And for some reason, their parents always hate her. Not that she cared, but she realized that she was going to be with Harry for the rest of her life, which surprisingly didn't bother her, and she was going to have to meet them and talk to them. "You want me to meet them?"

Harry gave her a tiny smile. "That too."

"They're not gonna like me." Hermione stated.

"I'm sure they will. Besides, I'm gonna meet your mother when we go get the prophesy, I'm sure she's gonna love me." Hermione seemed to be in thought from his words.

No one she's known has ever met her mother. Well, she's never had a friend to meet her mother, but the fact that her mother hasn't talked to anyone, that she didn't kill, in eighteen years made her think that her meeting her soul mate would be interesting to witness. "She's an alcoholic that hasn't had a decent conversation in over eighteen years."

"Ah." Harry mumbled with a gulp.

"I want to meet her." Aya said as with a little smile.

Hermione turned her head to look at Aya with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" She asked slowly.

Aya lightly giggled at her confusion. "You're like my best friend, and your mother sounds interesting."

"She's not interesting. She's a major depressive with an extreme alcohol problem."

"That's interesting." Aya said back with a tiny grin.

Harry put his hands up. "Wait. I don't think you guys understand…We're leaving, like, today."

Neville was the one who spoke this time. "We understand. And we're coming with you."

Harry smiled. He knew they would. "You guys really want to leave school?"

Ron shrugged. He Neville and Draco didn't really care for school, but Aya loved to learn. She seemed fine with it though. "There's this test we can take after this whole…ordeal is sorted out. The muggles made this test called a GED after World War Two so the soldiers who left school to go to war could take this test and then get right back to their lives, now the test is used for high school drop outs and people who don't have enough money to go to school. Of course the ministry made a similar test for wizards."

After a few moments, "I don't follow."

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes. Ron wasn't stupid, but it was a little difficult to follow Aya when she got into her definition mode.

"We can take the test after we figure their whole thing out…It's like graduating through a test. You can't make up your whole school life in like…six hours."

Ron nodded his head at Aya's words. "So we can just take the test and then get jobs." Aya nodded, confirming. "Cool.

Hermione stood up and Harry did too, seeing that he wouldn't let go of her hand. "We can go tonight, Victoria sleeps during the day."

"Quick question…Will your mother try to drink our blood?" Draco asked, holding onto Aya, knowing that she would want to talk to Victoria, and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Hermione shook her head. "No. She feeds off of the homeless and the people wandering the streets."

"Does she kill them?" Aya asked, with no fear in her voice, only curiosity.

"Rarely, she's not really big on the whole killing thing." Hermione answered.

Ron and Neville stood up. "Should we pack, or what?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. Harry turned back to them. "Just a few clothes, we don't really know what's going on at the moment. Apparently, it's big. So I wouldn't bring a trunk."

Ron and Neville nodded with tiny grins. It's every kids dream to go on an adventure, and they actually got the chance.

Unbeknownst to them, a red headed eaves dropper was around the corner, listening to every word.

Dumbledore stood at his window, looking out as he saw the sky start to darken. It was starting to get late, and he knew Harry and Hermione were probably going to be leaving soon. No doubt with Ron, Neville, Draco, and Aya.

So maybe he wasn't the best headmaster for allowing his students to leave, but he didn't really have much of a choice. The wizard world depended on them, and if worst came to worst, the muggle world too.

Maybe he should have told them a little bit more. Like the nemesis in this war. Oh yeah, maybe he should have told them about the war too. But they really did have to figure this all out on their own.

At least he thought they should. So they can get a better understanding of the situation the ministry got in.

"Professor McGonagall. I just found that Hermione Granger is planning to take Harry to the woods to kill him."

Minerva narrowed her eyes before turning around to look at Ginny. "Really?"

Ginny didn't understand why McGonagall wasn't rushing out of the castle to hex Granger. "Yes." It was almost as if Ginny believed her own lie.

Minerva knew this was a lie. She was one of the few people who knew about the soul bond between Harry and Hermione. Not to mention the gossip that's be going around. She may be a professor, but that doesn't mean she's not concerned about her students private lives.

From what she's heard, Ginny is completely obsessed with Harry, and has been trying to ambush Hermione every chance she has. Not to mention, a lot of rumors have been going around about Harry and Hermione being together and having an intense love affair.

She didn't know if they were true. But as soon as Ginny opened her mouth, Minerva knew most of the rumors were true. But Hermione about to kill Harry, the thought made her laugh. If Hermione killed Harry, she herself would die.

"Ginny. You know I don't tolerate lies from students in my house."

Ginny was confused. How did McGonagall know she was lying? "Okay fine. She's not gonna kill him…But they are leaving."

At that Minerva raised an eyebrow. She also knew that the fate of the world possibly relied on Harry and Hermione. What with the war and all going on.

She knew they were going to leave, she actually thought they would have left the forth day of school. "Go back to the common room, it's getting late." Ginny stared at the professor for a few moments before running out of the classroom.

Minerva dropped the book that was in her hand and went straight to Dumbledore's office.

"You're sure you guys want to do this?" Harry asked, for the ninth time.

Aya was about ready to tell Draco to punch him. "Yes!"

Hermione couldn't help the little smile grace her lips. That had been happening lately. Ever since she met Harry and his friends, she had been smiling. She was never one to really smile. But it was kinda nice.

"So how do we get there? None of us have a car; we don't have enough money to buy a plane ticket, we don't have a car to get to an airport, we can't fly because we'll obviously be spotted, I have no idea where fireplace is so we can floo out of here, none of us know how to Apparate yet, and we don't have any portkeys."

It took a few seconds for Hermione to register all of what Neville said but after a few seconds she raised her hand, snapped her fingers and before they knew it, they were in New York City.

"Or you could just do that." Neville said as he blinked a few times. Wondering how she got them there with a snap of her fingers. He knew Hermione had a…different kind of power, but he didn't know she could do that.

Harry looked at the house, it wasn't super nice. It looked rather cozy actually. Hermione obviously didn't live in a suburb, but it looked like a nice neighborhood. He took her hand, immediately feeling confident and happy.

He gulped and walked to the door. Aya, Draco, Ron, and Neville followed in silence, knowing this was gonna be a moment for Harry and Hermione. He was meeting her mother, and that was a big thing.

Hermione opened the door and wasn't surprised to find her mother lying on the couch with a bottle of whisky in her hands.

"You're back."

**Please review. I like to know what people think.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**


End file.
